


Care

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Tony, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Tony's sick, but Steve's there for him.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



> I hope you like this little treat!

Tony’s shivering, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. Steve sighs. He hates seeing him like that, almost delirious with fever.

“Got you a cold compress,” he says.

Tony cracks an eye open. “My hero,” he whispers, his voice hoarse.

Steve gently pulls his hair back and puts the compress on Tony’s forehead. Tony exhales with relief. 

“Stay,” he asks.

Steve presses a kiss to his cheek. “Sure.” He slides into bed next to Tony.

“Love you,” Tony says, easier with his affection now than ever.

“Love you too,” Steve tells him and holds him close.

Tony will be okay.


End file.
